A Vampire Story
by BlackOnyx83
Summary: Yes this is the same story I just fixed the spelling mistakes....I will update soon
1. Chapter 1

-1

The conflict between the Vampires and Witches has been brewing for more than a thousand years...

(This is going to be the scene before the beginning)

Vampires and Witches pairing up to help each other take over the human world. A war scene. You could say.

Their demon's attacking the human's, while they are on top of a hill watching.

Then you see the rest of the human's on their knees in front of them, while the background on the battlefield you see their demon's fighting each other.

Picture fades into black then proceeds to the opening scene.

Opening scene takes place in a forest at night and at the heart of the forest is a lake. Skye and Damon are in the lake having fun and talking.

"Hey Damon" Skye says

"Yeah Skye what is it?"

"We've been friends for a long time right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Promise me we will always be friends no matter what."

"Of course Skye, but what is all this about?"

"You know tomorrow is the day a chosen female is taken to Shadow Ville and given the Gift or as we know it the Curse?"

Damon just nods

"Well that why I asked to spend time with you tonight to say goodbye for a while..."

"Why?"

"Because I am that chosen female."

"WHAT, how long have you known!?" Damon asked as he stormed out of the water. His back towards Skye.

"I've known for awhile now." She said as she also got out of the water and walked over to him and placed her arms around his shoulders.

Damon whispers to the night "Father" but Skye never hears.

"I haven't had the heart to tell you cause I know how much you hate them." She continues.

Damon takes Skye's hands and turns around to say with such a hurt look upon his face that brought tears to her eyes.

"Skye, how could you keep this from me?"

"Damon if I would have told you when I found out you would have exploded and right now you need to think about the rebellion." She said with such concern upon her face.

"Yeah, but Skye I could have had more time to spend with you and I could have told you something I've wanted to for a long time now..."

"Ms. Skye its time to go, we must hurry or we will be late." Came a voice from a clearing not far away.

"I'm coming Kurt, be there in a minute. Damon I have to go, just promise me even after I turn we will be friends." She said as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I promise Skye and if you ever need just send Kurt and I will be there."

"Now I remember why you are my best friend, now I really have to go, wish me luck." She gave him one last hug than turned around and walked away and looked back and said "You'll take care of Raven right?"

Damon just watches her go and simply nods his head in reply.

(Change scenes)

Skye runs up to Kurt in the clearing.

"You were with him again weren't you?" Kurt said without turning around.

"Yesh, I'm going to miss him. We've been through so much together. It seems like whenever I need someone he always show's up. I don't I what I would have done if it wasn't for Damon when my parents were killed."

"You know you won't be able to see him for awhile."

"Yeah I know. Hey does it hurt when you're turned? What am I suppose to wear? What am I suppose to do?"

"Don't worry, just calm down you'll find out when we get there."

"Alright. Kurt do you know why I was chosen for this?"

"It's not my place to tell you."

"Why not?"

"The Elder Xavier, informed me not to answer that question so I mustn't"

"I wonder why?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you this Xavier is the one who choose you himself, why, like I said I can't say."

"So what's going to take place when we get there?"

Well when we arrive the servants will get you ready and now that we are running behind you will only have 45 minutes to be ready. Once that is done I'll come back and get you and take you to the chamber where the ceremony will take place after that you just play it by ear."

"Oh okay." Skye said not really paying much attention to what Kurt was saying for she had someone else on the mind.

'I wonder what Damon was going to tell me before Kurt called for me?...It could be that could it...could he have the same feelings as I do for him?...and I wonder why Xavier wants be and the look in Damon's' eye's when I told him I was to be the chosen one was like he knew why I was picked out of all the others...you don't think do you...Could he possibly feel the same way about me as I do about him?...I dought it, I could only wish he did.'

"What have I told you about showing your true feeling about him, you must always hide them in their presence or it could be very bad for both of you as well as me for allowing it to go on you know it's forbidden to even fantasies about him."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was showing it's just so hard for me to hide my true feeling about him and what's worse is I can't even tell him. Kurt what will happen to my sister? Will she be turned as well?"

"No for Xavier and the others do not know anything about her and we must keep it that way otherwise you will lose you heart and soul as well as everything else. So when you are being turned remember and think of Damon and Raven but never let their faces or names enter your mind for when you do Xavier will know who they are cause your blood holds the key to a lot of things including the end of this war but no one knows that except for the three of us and we must keep it that why."


	2. disclaimer

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or anything that associates with Underworld. The only thing I own is this story and some of the ideas. Thank you BlackOnyx83 and Please review


End file.
